These feelings ItaXHida Yaoi
by xXcarcinoSinnerXx
Summary: What happes when Itachi shows Hidan what its like to feel something he has never felt before? I gess your just going to have to read to find out  Warning Itachi X Hidan Yaoi  one of my older storys


Note - Its an older story so sorry for some mistakes ^^

"AAAAAHHH" Deidara yelled as he ran down the hall.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE JACKASS" Hidan yelled as he ran down the hall after the blondie

"WHAT IS GO...HIDAN" Pein yelled as he stoped Hidan before he could hit .

"Thanks Pein" Deidara said

"Why are you trying to kill Deidara Hidan" Pein asked

"HE STOLED MY NECKLESS" Hidan yelled

"He did" Pein said

"HELL YES HE DID" Hidan yelled at Pein

"But I just saw Itachi with it"Pein said.

"Oo0...ITACHI" Hidan yelled as he broke from Pein's arms and ran to Itachis room.

When he got there, he saw Itachi siting on the bed with his neckless. Itachi looked at him "shit" he said and got up

"GIVE ME MY DAMN NECKLESS" Hidan yelled

"Why" Itachi asked

"UUUUH" Hidan run to Itachi and hit him hard in the face

"Aah, shit Hidan" Itachi said as he flet blood run down his face.

Hidan walked over to him "Give it back" Hidan told him.

Itachi wiped the blood away and said "no" Hidan went to hit him again, but was stop by Itachi grabing his fist.

Hidans other hand went for the neckless in Itachis pocket "shit" itachi said, but Hidan had already got his neckless "ahah" he said, but was soon knock on the floor and pined down by his hands. Itachi was on top of him "come on Hidan, don't be shuch an ass" he said "GET OFF OF ME" Hidan yelled.

Itachi came to Hidans ear and said "no". then Itachi went to Hidans neck and started kissing it

"What the hell are you~ aaaah" Hidan moaned.

Itachi smiled and went to Hidans face "What are you doing" Hidan asked

"What I know you want me to do" Itachi told him.

hidans eyes got big when he fleet lips on his. hidan was shoked that itachi could kiss so good. itachi then pulled back and went to hidans ear and said "you liked that, did you not" hidan looked at him "why are you doing this" he asked. itachi only smiled and kissed hidan again. hidan couldn't help but kiss back. when itachi pulled back he went back to hidans neck and kissed and bite the skin. as he did this, moans came from hidans mouth. when itachi stoped hidan fleet like he was going to hit itachi for making him feel so good

itachi then toke off hidan shirt "SHIT, GET OFF" hidan yelled. itachi just did what he was doing. itachi slowly kissed his way down to the mans pants. hidan looked at itachi like he was crazy "ITACHI, STOP THIS NOW" he yelled. again, itachi just continued doing what he was doing, and that was taking the mans pants off. when hidans pants were off, itachi got himself to his boxers as well. itachi kissed hidans lips again and let his hands go. then hidan hit itachi, making him bleed again "the hell" hidan said.

itachi wiped the blood away and kissed hidan again who tryed to hit him but was caught up in the kiss. itachi slowly took hidans boxers off, hidan didn't notice this. itachi slowly pulled away from hidan who was looking deep in his eyes. "hidan, why are you trying to push me away" itachi asked "cause i want to play hard to get" hidan told him as he kissed the black hair man. when they stoped the kiss, itachi went down to hidans member and put it in his mouth. moans flew out of hidans mouth

itachi smiled and skucked faster. more moans from the white hair man. itachi pulled back after 20 or 30 minutes past. hidan was really going to hit itachi now. no one has ever made him feel this good, not even when he killed them. itachi went back to hidan and kiss him. hidan was going to push him off and say this was as far as it was going to get, but that was not going to work. itachi was taking off his boxers and when he did "AAAAHH" hidan yelled. itachi had thurshed himself into hidan.

"shit itachi" hidan moan "i am going to kill you for all the feeling you have gave me tonight" itachi just smiled and pulled in and out harder "aaaahh" hidan moan. moans were coming every 5 seconds. hidan was about to pass out, this feelt like heaven. itachi and hidan collapsed after cuming and Itachi and fell on top of hidan. "you uhuhuh jackass uhuhuh" hidan said "i new uhuhuh you would uhuhuh like it" itachi told hidan. hidan looked at him and kissed him again and then they fell asleep with a smile on there face.


End file.
